


The Pirate's Prince

by cyjay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Betrayal, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjay/pseuds/cyjay
Summary: Choi Youngjae, prince of Asonor is betrayed by his own father and sold off to a pirate in exchange for a ship. He ends up in the cage of a ruthless pirate (as the rumour goes) by the name of Mark Tuan. The pirate plans to sell his prize but will he fall for him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

A deafening explosion awakes Youngjae in alarm as he notices the sky light up in flames with the chaos that unfolds in the city below. He can hear the blood curdling screams and he’s frozen in shock unable to process what’s happening. 

He sits up on the silk sheets under him and rubs his hands over his face. His heart is hammering dangerously in his chest. He knows his father had been on edge lately regarding one of his ships that had disappeared on its way home. Youngjae’s father never involved him in these discussions and Youngjae had always felt as an outsider. 

He had never really belonged anywhere in his family, labelled as the son who would be married off for land or power. He was nothing more than a means of more money for his father. Nothing more than a trade deal. 

“Is anyone out there?” He calls to the servants outside. 

There’s no reply. 

Youngjae is wide awake now, all traces of sleep disappearing as fear settles in the bottom of his chest. He shivers with both cold and anguish wrapping the silk sheet over the sheer night shirt he’s wearing. He’s also wearing breeches which reach just above his knees but they’ll do Youngjae thinks. 

Silently he steps towards the doorway pulling it open a fraction to see what’s happening. He can’t see anything through the darkness so he opens the door further, stepping outside. Youngjae walks down the hallway heading towards his fathers chambers for answers. 

Except he doesn’t reach his father. Heavy footsteps soon sound in front him and he freezes in place. 

Before him are two men, faces covered with scars, blood smeared on their clothes and he didn’t fail to notice their silver daggers gleaming through the darkness. 

They look towards each other, their eyes gleaming as though they finally found their prize after looking for years. Youngjae tries to run in the opposite direction but the sheet he had wrapped around himself falls between his feet tripping him and he plummets to the floor. 

Youngjae groans as one of the pirates chuckles and reaches down pulling at his arms to hoist him up. Youngjae holds onto his bed sheet wrapping his tight around himself covering most of his exposed body. 

He feels his eyes burn and gloss over as he tries to be strong and keep the tears away. Truth is he’s terrified. He doesn’t know how to fight, his father thought it was unnecessary for him to learn. 

The grip on his upper arm is tight nearly cutting off his circulation as the bulky men force him through the hallways out through the servants entrance. His delicate feet scratch against the rough stones and the wind and rain ruffle through his golden locks. He winces through the pain. 

“Let me go,” he says, his voice hoarse with fear. They chuckle and ignore him knowing that there’s no way he can escape. 

Youngjae looks around noticing the servants have been forced out of their posts onto their knees by gunpoint and men are surrounding the palace. They’d been raided. 

He’s worried about his family, unsure of their condition and what may have happened to them. This attack seems to be orchestrated, set in the dead of the night when they were unaware and unprepared. He thinks about his two older brothers and how they must be dealing with this. Were they in a similar situation as him?

His fathers blatant favouritism for his older brothers had hurt Youngjae and he felt small in comparison. It seemed as though there was nothing he could do would please his father. 

Soon they reach the shore and Youngjae is pushed up a plank onto a large pirate ship. He' forced through some doors which are then locked from the outside. He looks around in his prison, the dimly lit candle the only source of light in the darkened room. He makes out a wooden desk in one corner with old maps scattered across it. Behind him is a bed, which is small compared to his but by no means mediocre. 

Youngjae can tell this belongs to someone important and whoever that is would visit him soon. He looks down at what he’s wearing. The cotton shirt is drenched with rain, his entire chest visible. The silk sheet is hanging off one shoulder and it’s the only source of comfort to him. 

He knows he should try to look for a means of escape but there’s no window and the only exit has been bolted. Instead, Youngjae decides to look for something he can use as a weapon. To his luck whoever this room belonged to has left their coats and clothes hanging on hooks on one side. 

Youngjae nearly runs towards the wall prying off the clothes and eventually finds what he’s looking for in a holster. It’s a small dagger and Youngjae had no idea how to fight but he feels a fraction of ease through the unrest and turmoil in his chest by its presence. 

Now all he has to do it wait. He walks over to a corner and slides down out of sight behind a large bath tub. The small dagger he has is ready to attack. He can do this, he thinks. 

Youngjae eyelids betray him, slowly blocking his vision as they close in exhaustion. 

He’s jolted awake by a lock turning on the door. The knob turns slowly and the door is pushed open. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he fell asleep as he fumbles to tighten the hold on his dagger scrambling to stand. 

He knows he has to do this correctly if he’s to escape.

***

Mark unlocks the doors to his chambers. He’d been so busy dealing with his men and all the goods they had stolen he’d forgotten his main prize. The gift he’d been offered. And of course Mark would accept any gift, he was a pirate for God’s sake. 

But this one wasn’t any gift, this one was a prince. He couldn’t believe his ears when the king had offered one of his sons in exchange for a ship that Mark had stolen from him. And not only a prince but so much more luxuries also. 

Mark had heard much about the youngest prince of Asonor, his beauty being the one that was mentioned many times. 

Mark knows with a prince under his thumb he can pretty much do anything and if he was as beautiful as they said he was then that was another bonus. 

He takes a step inside his doorway searching for the prince. There’s a movement to his left and Mark smirks when he sees the glint of the dagger. The idea that this boy thinks he can challenge a pirate with years of experience on his back is humorous to him. But he sure he’d entertain the idea. 

Youngjae finally has a steady grip on the dagger and moves slowly forward. His hands tremble in fear but he pushes against it.   
“Let me go,” he says his voice wobbly. “You’ll let me go right now” he repeats more adamantly this time. 

Mark fails to hide his excitement as he takes large strides forward until the dagger is inches from his chest. He reaches forward with his rough large hand harshly gripping Youngjae’s delicate ones. He cocks his head to the side feigning surprise “I will?” he questions. 

Youngjae almost whines in protest at the force of Mark's hands on his own. His hold on the dagger in his hands is getting looser and soon it falls with a clatter to the floor. Youngjae looks up through the dimly lit room into Mark's stormy gaze. 

He’s captivating Youngjae thinks, rugged, rough and captivating. His eyes fall onto the hands still harshly gripping his own and tries to tug away, failing. 

Mark gazes down the younger and he can’t help to agree with the stories he’d heard. Youngjae is indeed beautiful. His golden locks are damp and falling into his eyes which are wide with shock. Marks gaze falls to his plump lips as Youngjae bites his bottom lip in habit. 

He pulls Youngjae toward himself as he reaches out to pick a piece of rope off of his desk. He makes a quick work of tying his hands together roughly with multiple knots despite the protests as Youngjae tries to free himself. 

Mark hides a proud smile as he looks down at Youngjae’s soft hands tied up. “That’s better,” he sighs mockingly in relief. “I don’t have to fear for my life now”

Youngjae glares at him in return catching the fact he’s mocking him. He struggles with the knots and the sheet falls off his shoulders and pools on the floor behind him. 

Mark glances down at the thin cotton night shirt, his eyes dark with desire but he soon turns away unbuttoning his waist coat. 

“You’ll be sleeping with me” he says as he slides off his undershirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I guess I updated this. I hope you like it and let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Youngjae’s eyes widen in alarm at the sight before him. The pirate is stripping in front of him. He watches in panic as the muscles in his back flex with effort. His gaze is transfixed and he can’t look away.

Youngjae feels the heat burn his face and the top of his ears as he’s unsure of what to do. He finally forces himself to look down fiddling with his binds. 

“Well?”

A low voice sounds from in front of him. “Does the prince need to be tucked in” Mark taunts deliberately. He’s looking for a reaction, anything really, but if the prince is affected by this he doesn’t show it. 

Youngjae decides that he needs to change is tactics. “May I use the bathroom” he demands looking directly towards the pirate avoiding his defined chest. 

Mark bellows with laughter as he sits up in his bed amused with the conversation they’re having “That may be an issue your highness, particularly with your hands tied right now.”

Youngjae looks down at the rope digging into his delicate skin and he realises that right now his chances of escape are slim. The pirate is cunning and Youngjae will have to plan his escape carefully. 

Mark studies the young man noticing the innocence and purity pool from him and he can’t help but feel dirty in comparison. But he realises that he’s drawn to that innocence, like he wants to wreak havoc and devour it. 

Youngjae doesn’t move, doesn’t want to share a bed with his captor so he stays rooted in position. Marks patience is wearing thin as he lifts himself from his bed and stalks closer Youngjae until their feet are almost touching. 

Youngjae looks up at him, his face expressionless trying to hide the turmoil inside of him. Mark reaches out gripping the ribbons on Youngjae’s shirt pulling him up towards his face. 

“I understand that you’re usually treated like royalty” he whispers pulling harder, “ but on my ship you’re below everyone” Mark emphasises. 

“On my ship, I’m the king,” he continues, his gaze is steel as Youngjae tries to escape ruffled by the proximity and the threat that lies heavily above his head. His eyes glaze over as he fights back the tears with the realisation that he is actually nothing here. 

Mark holds on for a while longer looking at his flawless face, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. His gaze falls to his lips again and he swallows thickly suppressing his blatant desire for the man. 

“Come,” Mark beckons as his grip loosens from Youngjae’s neck and grabs the rope attached to his hands instead leading him to the bed. Youngjae follows unable to say anything, even though protests cross his mind he knows he has to think this through. 

He’s pushed onto the bed and the pirate settles next to him. Youngjae is exhausted, in every aspect of the word and soon his eyelids feel heavy. He finds comfort in the darkness that sleep brings him.

Mark lies down flat on the bed gazing at his captives back. The prince would bring him a great deal of fortune if he sold him off. But Mark also knows that keeping him as a prisoner was also of great benefit. Mark would think this through more thoroughly. For now he was only tired. 

***

Mark stirs awake as he hears quiet whimpering beside him and he sits up with a groan. He can see Youngjae to his left, his back against him. Mark makes a noise of annoyance at the fact his sleep has been disturbed.

He leans over Youngjae to find him fidgeting with the ropes bound to his hands in obvious discomfort. A pang of guilt rushes through him as he reaches over. He can’t help feel but bad for tying the rope with such force. 

His hands reach over Youngjae delicately undoing the multitude of knots he’d placed and frees Youngjae. He glances down, the flickering candlelight allows him to examine the damage. Youngjae’s hands are raw from where he’d been tied up and the pirate feels a twinge of sympathy. 

His hands reaches forward slowly rubbing his fingers over the redness softly and Youngjae twitches with the feeling. 

Mark knows he should move away from the man beside him before he wakes up. The pirate doesn’t want to admit it but he’s affected by the prince. 

Youngjae makes a sleepy noise and tosses over and at this point their noses are nearly touching. The action startles Mark, in many ways than one. 

Youngjae is inches away from the him and the pirate feels the most threatened at this moment than any other in his life. 

He glances at his golden features, his eyes flitting from the mole littered beneath one eye to the soft curve of his cheeks, finally falling on his seemingly soft, untouched lips. 

His captive had a hold on the pirate he didn’t want to admit and Mark wasn’t sure who had captivated who anymore. 

The rays of sunlight burst through the gaps of the curtains falling directly on Youngjae’s face. The prince would be the furtherest from what one would call a morning person. He groans in annoyance and turns over trying to escape the rays of the sun and tries to hold onto the threads of sleep that remain. 

He’s perfectly fine up until he remembers where exactly he is. The foreign feeling of the bed beneath him solidifies the fact that he isn’t at home. That he isn’t safe anymore. 

The prince tries to sit up but something is holding him in place, panic settles in his chest as he glances down. An arm is secured across his waist essentially trapping him. He turns over in alarm knocking into the pirates head next to him who groans in pain. Youngjae is dizzy with the force of the impact. 

“Are you serious,” Mark questions annoyance in his tone but he doesn’t remove the arm that secures the younger in place. Youngjae struggles to remove himself from the Pirate to no avail, a blush dusting his cheeks when he notices the elders chest is bare. 

Youngjae can tell that the pirate takes good care of his body, his chest is broad and well defined. Mark smirks at the realisation as he catches the princes eyes stray downwards. And of course the pirate will play it dirty. 

He turns over pushing his weight onto both hands trapping Youngjae beneath him, his gaze stormy. “Am I distracting you” he whispers inhaling the delicate flowery scent of the man beneath him. 

The prince shudders overwhelmed by the proximity that he’s probably experienced for the first time in his sheltered life, his soft hand reaching out in alarm clutching the pirates upper arm. His eyes squeeze shut. But he makes no noise of protest. 

Mark feels powerful at this moment and anyone knows he’d take advantage of it. He dips his head into the nape of Youngjae’s neck, cool breath fanning the reddened skin. 

“You’re addicting” the pirate whispers. 

The door to the cabin is slammed open startling the both of them. Mark whips his neck in the direction of the door making no move to get off of Youngjae. 

“Hyung you’re needed on..” the cabin boy, Bambam begins. He stops abruptly when he witnesses the scene before him. 

“Oh” simply slips past his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> I finally updated and I hope you guys like this chapter

Bambam, the cabin boy walks down some steps into the captains quarters on instructions from the first mate Lim Jaebeom. Although Bambam enjoyed teasing the elder he knew when he had to do as he said and the tense atmosphere that surrounded the first mate in the early hours of the morning had Bambam following his every word. 

That was the reason why he walked into his captains room to find his captain in a rather intimate situation. 

**

Mark turns his head towards the door, mentally cursing himself as to why he didn’t lock it last night. He found that he was enjoying toying with the boy beneath him. 

‘Bamie, how many times have I told you to knock’ he growls rolling off of Youngjae, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Bambam smirks, ‘hyung, you should really have put a sign outside.” The remarks earns him a handful of curses but they don’t bother him. 

Youngjae flushes at what the boy is insinuating, but can’t imagine what it looks like from the outside. He turns covering his burning face in the covers as he unwilling emits a small whine which doesn’t go unheard by Mark. 

‘What do you want, Bambam?’ Mark interjects in annoyance. 

‘Jaebeom hyung asked me to call for you and it seemed urgent’ bambam responds, shrugging. He’s slightly distracted by the captive hidden beneath the covers as he steps further into the room in curiosity. 

Mark gaze narrows on bambam in warning and the young boy understands the weight it holds and the meaning behind the unspoken words. Soon enough Mark throws on shirt and heads out of his door. 

Bambam draws himself closer to the still form on the bed carefully placing his steps. Although he enjoys teasing the others, he understands when he need to handle the situation with care. Carefully he places himself on the edge of the bed. 

He’s silent for a time before he begins, ‘My name is Bambam by the way.’ He looks softly at the captive. 

Although the effects of the earlier situation linger with Youngjae he forces himself to raise his head. There’s no doubt that a light blush is dusting his cheeks but he ignores it. He has to show them he’s not easy to play with. 

‘Youngjae’ he states simply at the boy in front of him. He’s dressed immaculately and holds an air of importance around him despite the fact he’s merely a pirate. There are a few chains decorating his neck and his clothes also seem of high quality. 

The pirate beams happily and the action almost eases Youngjae’s cloudy mind. ‘Nice to meet you.’ He grins ‘I understand you’re a captive but you won’t be treated like one by me.’ 

Before Youngjae can process the words he gently pulls him up by his hands. ‘First, let’s get you out of those tattered clothes’ leading him towards drawers which clearly belonged to his captain. 

He pulls out a crisp shirt and a pair of black pants which Youngjae is more than grateful for. He gives the elder some privacy to change. 

While Youngjae dresses he thinks of ways he can find a way out of his current predicament. He has to find out how to get back home. 

‘Bambam.’ He calls hesitantly when the young pirate returns and begins picking up the discarded clothes. The younger boy looks over at him in question. 

‘When can I go home?’ He asks. ‘My father has plenty of money I’m sure he’d pay you generously for my return’ he tries. 

Bambam’s expression quickly hardens, ‘Im sorry but you cannot begin to think that I’m a way out for you, my loyalty lies with Mark and only with him.’ 

But the pirate let’s it slip when he notices the fear and hurt crossing the princes face, almost feeling guilty for his tone reaching for Youngjae’s hand. ‘Let’s stop this and I’ll introduce you to the others, okay.’

The younger guides the prince through the large pirate ship explaining how the daily tasks are carried out. He guides him to the kitchen where he is introduced to Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang both of whom are taken to the prince almost immediately as they sit him down preparing some porridge. 

He’s directed to a seat by Jackson who sits on the seat opposite him gazing at him endearingly. Youngjae squirms feeling too much like a prize possession than an human. Jinyoung has places a bowl of porridge before him not failing to slap the back of Jacksons head. 

‘seunna!’ He reprimands. ‘You’re terrifying the poor baby’ continuing as he takes a seat beside Jackson. 

Jackson grabs the back of his head in what seems like exaggerated pain. He whines letting his head fall into Jinyoungs lap. ‘Jinyoungie, that really hurt’ he whines. 

Jinyoung let’s him, his hand falling onto the head in his lap ruffling the hair as his eyes crinkle in amusement at Youngjae who looks on in confusion. ‘Eat.’ He urges the prince. 

Youngjae eyes fall onto the unappetising meal in front of him but he hadn’t eaten in nearly a day and reaches for the spoon pushing a mouthful between his lips. To his surprise is not completely inedible but different to the food he’d been served at the palace by far. He continues to eat, his eyes not leaving the bowl in front of him until it’s completely cleared.

He looks up to find three sets of eyes on him, embarrassment bubbling within him. ‘Thank you’ he whispers his gaze falling back onto the bowl on the table. Jackson squeals in his seat ‘Jinyoungie he’s adorable, can I keep him’ he asked his eyes widening. 

‘Jackson,’ Jinyoung warns gently. ‘We’ve spoken about this.’ He fails to elaborate further. Jackson grunts gently but drops the subject. 

Jinyoung’s wise eyes fall upon the prince once more. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Youngjae, let’s treat each other well’ 

Youngjae can’t help the small smile from falling on his lips as he nods gently ‘it was great meeting you.’ He despises the fact that he’s treated as he hasn’t been forced here against his will but he wouldn’t mention that yet. 

He understand that although Jinyoung seemed gentle and soft, there was an edge to him and if one was to get on the wrong side of said pirate thing could go wrong. He noted this in his mind as bambam yelled a goodbye dragging the prince away onto the deck. 

Once outside he felt the gentle breeze ruffle through his hair as he shivered in excitement gazing out at the never ending expanse of blue. He wouldn’t admit that he’d felt so much freedom even as he was more trapped than ever. 

Bambam guides towards some doors leading to another room. Youngjae hesitantly steps in beside him looking into the room. It’s simply similar to the the captains headquarters, but definitely smaller. In one corner on the desk he notices a figure hunched over. 

The cabin boy puts his finger to his lips gently stepping further in. He creeps up behind the young man before leaning his head down pecking his cheek. The boy jumps slightly before relaxes reaching his arms over the ones that embrace him. 

‘Bam where did you go, I woke up all alone,’ he whines ‘I needed you to..’ bambam cuts through either his lips hastily placing them over the boys as muffled giggles leave his mouth. 

‘Stop yugy’ he protests. ‘We have a guest.’ 

Yugyeoms splutters in horror turning to find Youngjae fiddling with his sleeve feeling slightly out of place. But Youngjae couldn't help but feel envious of the relationship. 

‘Bambam’ yugyeom groans in annoyance. ‘You have to mention that beforehand’ he protests. He rises from his position stepping closer to the prince. 

‘I’m sorry about that, I’m yugyeom by the way, the quarter master’ Yugyeom smiles sweetly and Youngjae finds his smile tender and warm. ‘I’m Youngjae’ he mentions. 

Bambam steps forwards wrapping an arm around the pirates waist. ‘We have to go I’ve got one more person to introduce him to.’ He smiles. 

It’s not long until Youngjae is standing on the deck facing the first mate. Bambam introduces Youngjae to the man but he merely glares in the princes direction. ‘Hyung, you have to greet him, it was the captains orders’ bambam protests. 

‘I don’t have to do to anything’ he turns his head to the cabin boy before walking away. Bambam signs turning to hold onto Youngjae’s hands. ‘I’m sorry Hyung.’ He sighs. ‘Jaebeom is having one of those days, I’m sure he’ll be back to normal in no time.’ 

Youngjae feels hurt at the rejection but decides he shouldn’t care at all since he won’t be here for much longer. Not if what he’s planned works out the way he wants it to.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a few days since Youngjae has been snatched away from all he ever knew and he can’t prevent his thoughts from straying to his family. He wonders if they will do anything to get him back home but his mind is clouded with doubt.

The truth is, Youngjae is completely alone and out of his depth. Not long ago he had everything placed before him on a golden platter but now he's been in the same clothes for days.

He hadn’t seen the captain since the night they’d shared together and the prince was conflicted on whether he should be relieved or worried. Youngjae had spent his time with the younger pirates Bambam and Yugyeom who were very considerate towards him.

They had made sure to bring him food and drink, not to mention how in awe they were when they’d heard about the princes life in the palace.

Currently the young prince peered out of the side of the ship as he stood on the deck.

His gaze was wide as he witnessed the gentle crash of the restrained waves against the sides of the pirate ship.

The prince had never been keen on sailing, the abrupt and unexpected nature of the blue abyss beneath terrified him. Soon his mind was clouded by a fog of thoughts that any notion of time had slipped from him.

When he’d finally looked up, the once clear sky was now enveloped in a heavy fog, warning of an incoming storm.

It had not taken long for things to spiral out of control and the prince wondered why at the moment he hadn’t walked back inside to safety. Maybe he wanted to witness the chaos that would unfold. To say that the younger regretted his decision was an understatement.

He held onto the rail with an ice grip, his knuckles white with effort.

The merciless rain encompassed by a thunderous gust of wind that had near knocked the prince off his feet. The shouts of those around him had been muffled as they ran to safety. But Youngjae couldn't move as he looked up at the unyielding wave which expanded mightily in front him.

His mind reeled in panic and shut down completely, rooting him in position.

The gush of freezing water crashed against his body knocking him off his feet and onto his back with a heavy thud. Maybe it was the force that finally brought the boy to his senses as he scrambled against the rail hunched against it in panic.

Tears burned his eyes as he shivered in both fear and cold, the wave had rendered his shirt almost sheer as it clung to his skin.

Panic settled in the pit of his stomach as he screamed for help as the ocean muffled him. He hadn’t realised how long he’d been crouched against the rail as he felt another body against his, strong arms encompassed his shivering body.

Youngjae could barely make out the soothing deep words which were whispered to him but he felt the restlessness in mind ease momentarily.

‘Hey, I’m going to need you to let go of the rail so we can get you to safety’ the soothing tone returned, closer more softer.

‘I can’t’ he hiccuped over the tears panic consuming him at the thought. ‘I really can’t’ he repeated, trying to stop himself from sobbing.

‘It’s okay’ the gentle voice returned, ‘Look I’ll help you, okay.’

Rough, wet hands enclosed over his own as they began to gently pry them away from their location and Youngjae felt himself finally give in.

The pirate helped the younger to stand on weak legs, as he draped an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to safety. Youngjae hadn’t seen the face of his saviour but the voice was familiar to him even over the crash of the storm.

Slowly he stepped forward focusing on the wet wood decorating the floor of the ship rather than at the chaos surrounding him. It was strange that he’d felt safe in the arms of a stranger.

The storm was unrelenting as another wave crashed over them, this one larger than the one from before and it had the prince reeling in fear, his eyes clenched shut as he turned pressing himself further into the comfort of the pirate.

Youngjae found himself wrapping his arms around the waist of the elder pressing his face into the crook of his neck inhaling the soothing scent of cedar wood. He could make out a soft rumble of the pirates chest as a hand rubbed soothingly against his back.

‘Please’ the prince whispered embarrassed at how vulnerable he appeared and the pirate understood the meaning behind the unspoken words as he quickened his steps directing the younger to shelter.

The pirate continued, one of his hands occupied as he held onto the younger as he guided them towards the captains quarters. Soon enough they were inside with Youngjae still clinging onto the elders fabric. He gently pried the prince off of himself as he moved away, almost too quickly.

Youngjae finally gathered his bearings, teary eyes looking around.

His eyes first fell on his rescuer, whose stormy eyes glanced at him once before turning to their captain. It was a dismissal. Lim Jaebeom, the pirate who had refused to greet him had been the one who’d saved him from the storm raging outside. And now he wouldn’t even look at him.

Youngjae ignored how the simple action hurt his feelings as he shivered in the cold.

‘Hyung!’, Bambam exclaimed as he and Yugyeom both ran towards him, wrapping a warm blanket around the shivering boy, ‘We couldn’t find you, and we were so worried.’

Both of the youngsters wrapped their arms around the prince their warmth flowing towards the shivering boy who sighed in relief murmuring in agreement incoherently.

The elders stayed back and even as Youngjae was mentally exhausted he could sense the tense atmosphere.

Both boys directed the prince towards a door which appeared to be some form of passageway locked and bolted, which Youngjae assumed would lead their own living quarters. As they stepped towards the door, a shadow loomed in front of them.

Youngjae’s weary eyes located the captains hardened gaze.

'Wait.' he commanded fiercely.

‘I'm not done’ he said, his tone unreadable. The princes heart rate picked up unaware of what the pirate would say. Before he mentioned anything, the first mate muttered not so discreetly, ‘He’s exhausted, deal with it tomorrow.’

Youngjae felt grateful for the interruption as Bambam and Yugyeom continued to lead him away. He didn't fail to hear muffled curses leaving the pirates tongue.

He knew he'd have to face the pirate but right now he was drained and all he could think of was sleep.

Yugyeom picked some clean, dry clothes for the prince to wear as Bambam prepared his bed. They both understood how mentally drained the prince was currently feeling and Youngjae couldn't feel more grateful for their help as they tucked him in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever uploading this, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
